bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Nate Wright/Relationships
Nate Wright is the main character in the "Big Nate" books. He has had several relationships with other people in the series, good and bad. Family Ellen Wright , Nate's older sister.]] Nate has an older sister named Ellen, who he considers to be quite annoying. He fears it will be even worse when she is an older teenager (16-17 range). Little is known about how Ellen feels about Nate. Once, however, she does prove useful during a quest of Nate's to sell more wall hangings than Artur Pashkov. Marty Wright Ever since Marty and Sara Wright divorced, Nate lives with only his father. Nate has generally dissed his father as clueless, claiming Marty does not understand him. Nate is also extremely perturbed when his father forces him to play golf with him, making him his caddy for one of the worst golf players in the world. Despite these shortcomings, he still loves him, just as all sons should. Sara Wright Sara Wright was Nate's mother until she divorced his father, Marty. To his sorrow, he is only able to send her a card or give her a call on occasion, and has no other way of keeping in touch with her. She lives two thousand miles away. Teachers Nate is currently in the sixth grade. He has Mrs. Godfrey in Homeroom and Social Studies, Ms. Clarke in English, Mr. Rosa in Art, Coach John or Coach Calhoun in Gym, Mr. Staples in Math, Mr. Galvin in Science, and Ms. Brindle in Home Economics. Mr. Rosa and Ms. Brindle are, arguably, his two favorite schoolteachers. Mrs. Godfrey , Nate's nemesis]] Nate's least favorite schoolteacher is Mrs. Godfrey, who he regards as his nemesis. It is made blatantly clear that their relationship was nothing short of mutual loathing. She has given him many detentions over time. This relationship, however, was not to outrival his hatred for Gina Hemphill-Toms. He has drawn several offensive comics about her, one of which lost him the prized Lucky Foot. He was very relieved when she went on sabbatical, although he did not know the replacement, Mr. Gaffeny, at all. Mr. Gaffeny Mr. Gaffeny was a long-term sub for several months. From the start, Nate has positive feelings about him, especially because of Mrs. Godfrey. Eventually, Nate crafts a nickname for him that playfully teases him for resembling the Amish. Best Friends Francis Pope , Nate's best friend.]] Nate has two best friends, the first being Francis Pope. He met Francis in kindergarten, where he hit him on the head with a Thomas the Tank Engine lunchbox to cease the sound of his snoring. In third grade, their friendship became so strong that both of them swore each other to secrecy about their darkest secret. Nate was frightened of cats, and Francis' middle name had the word "butt" in it. In both elementary and middle school, the two of them got into several fixes, but they always tend to make up. One incident where Nate broke their third grade secret and Francis thought Nate lost a camera he had lended to him led to a temporary, intense hatred for each other that nearly tore apart their friendship altogether. The only thing Nate seems to hate about Francis in general is his aptitude for being neat and a goody two-shoes. He is also very annoyed when Francis talks to him about trivia. Teddy Ortiz , Nate's #1A friend.]] The other of Nate's two best friends is Teddy Ortiz. Like Francis, the two of them got into several fights and arguments, but they always tended to make up with each other. In Nate's eyes, Teddy's only shortcoming is his sick sense of humor. This is evident when he finds Nate on the ground and asks if he is doing the world's slowest pushup, and Nate says to ignore him. Jenny Jenkins , the love of Nate's life (to him).]] Jenny is a female student in Nate's grade. Nate's relationship with her was initially a rocky one. Although Nate had romantic feelings for Jenny from the beginning, Jenny did not return these feelings, for she was truly in love with Artur Pashkov. Nate was always going out of his way to try to impress her, only to end up making a fool out of himself most of the time. She still regarded him with annoyance and at first she treated him with absolute disdain, though this has lightened somewhat. In his most desperate attempt to impress Jenny, Jenny beats him up until he is nearly crippled. Dee Dee Holloway , Nate's very close friend.]] Although Nate is constantly annoyed by Dee Dee's tendency to act like a drama queen, they are still close friends. Dee Dee also helped Nate out in the Ultimate Snowdown, and again when he lost the P.S. 38 camera. Although their relationship remains entirely platonic, several fans believe that they would make a good couple. Other Friends Chad Applewhite Nate is very good friends with Chad Applewhite. He also helps him get through his crush on fellow student Maya. Amanda Woodcock Nate and Amanda Woodcock were briefly locker partners. Nate quickly developed a huge crush on her. However, Amanda quickly opted out of this position, which made Nate furious. Spitsy and Mr. Eustis Nate is friends with his neighbor, Mr. Eustis. At one point, Mr. Eustis buys a wall hanging to support Nate and the Timber Scouts, possibly because he felt sorry that Spitsy "used Nate as a tackling dummy." Nate usually walks Eustis' dog for him, whose name is Spitsy. He has also dissed Spitsy to be somewhat weird; most notable to him is the latter's attraction to cats, especially Pickles. He has also expressed annoyance that Spitsy wears a ridiculous shirt everywhere, prefers Go-Fish over playing fetch, and enjoys watching figure skating with Ellen. His walks with Spitsy almost always lead to disaster. Archenemies Gina Hemphill-Toms Nate and Gina Hemphill-Toms are complete opposites to each other. From the start, Gina was Nate's archenemy. For separate reasons, both were extremely annoyed with the other. Nate was annoyed by Gina's geekiness, obnoxious personality, and arrogance. Gina in turn was annoyed by Nate's arrogance, as well as his tendency to avoid schoolwork and hatred for Mrs. Godfrey. They were seen screaming in terror when they were forced to work on a team project. Nate was even more annoyed after Gina joined his sports team, and got mad at her for naming the the team the "Kuddle Kittens", to the extent of seeking revenge. He also competed with her during the Trivia Slam, and came out ahead. Randy Betancourt Randy Betancourt is a bully and one of Nate's worst enemies. Nate also believes he has no friends; his posse only follows him out of fear. After discovering the truth about him, however, Nate is more civil towards him. After the Mud Bowl, they even became friends. Other Enemies Marcus Goode Nate used to be in Marcus' posse, but ultimately defected. Marcus, who now hates Nate for his disloyalty, has humiliated him several times. He is also disturbed when Nate becomes the trendsetter of P.S. 38 with a water bottle, replacing Marcus briefly thanks to the Lucky Foot. Chester Budrick Chester Budrick is the school bully and Nate seems to be intimidated by him, having remarked on his size several times. He is relieved, however, when Chester begins going out with Kim Cressly. Kim Cressly Kim Cressly has a crush on Nate. However, Nate does not feel the same way about her, and finds her somewhat intimidating. Nolan Nolan is Nate's least favorite Jefferson student. Nate hates him for bragging how he and other Jefferson students beat him at almost everything. This enmity only increased after the P.S. 38 students transferred to Jefferson temporarily and Nate got to know the students better. Randy Betancourt's Posse Nate is annoyed by Randy's posse and he believes they only follow Randy out of fear, not loyalty. They especially annoy him when they pile on top of him. Pickles Partly due to Nate's fear of cats, Nate deeply hates Pickles, also describing her as obnoxious. Once, he got a black eye trying to stop Spitsy from reaching her while they were on a walk together. Dawn Michelle , a minor enemy of Nate.]] Nate only met Jefferson student Dawn Michelle once when she wrote "P.S. 38 STINKS!" on his cast as a mischievous trick. Jeremy Although Jeremy did not know Nate very well, he felt threatened by his crush on Amanda Woodcock. Artur Pashkov Nate seems to have a love-hate relationship with a popular student named Artur Pashkov. He doesn't seem to hate him altogether, but many jealous tendencies emerge, especially when they are competing for a skateboard by selling posters, or wall hangings. He is surprised when he wins the competition and Artur congratulated him. Girlfriends Trudy Trudy used to be Nate's girlfriend. Nate first met her at the annual fair at July 13, 2015, but then she left him. He spent months looking for her, and he finally found her at P.S. 38. He found out that she is in 7th Grade, and also learned of her transfer to P.S. 38. Soon after, she became Nate's fourth girlfriend. They started going out on October 15, 2015. They also have very similar personalities. A turning point in their relationship was when Trudy was invited to Lindsay's party. Trudy asked Lindsay if she could bring Nate along too, and Lindsay agreed. Nate enjoyed the idea at first, but when he told Francis and Teddy about it, they brought up that Dee Dee's party was on the same date. Nate then apologized to Dee Dee for his absence, and on that Saturday, he attended Lindsay's party. Nate mainly stayed by Trudy's side, but when she left him to go upstairs with her friends, Nate was all but lost. After continuous failed attempts at socializing for him, Trudy finally finished painting and came back downstairs. Trudy and Nate danced together, but after a while, Nate started feeling tired and took a break. A grade seven child then asked Trudy if he could dance with her, and she said yes. Soon after that, the party ended. Nate called up Teddy and Francis to see how Dee Dee's party was, only to find out that it was the best party the two had been to. Later on, Trudy reminded Nate that they had a plan to go rollerskating that afternoon, which Nate had forgotten. However, on that same afternoon, there was a very special cartooning club meeting where a professional cartoonist is coming to the meeting. Nate is also constantly annoyed when Trudy insists they hang out with her friends, and yet she refused to hang out with his. This ultimately led to their breakup. Ruby Dinsmore Ruby Dinsmore is a new student at P.S. 38, and she has a crush on Nate. Randy Betancourt has a crush on her, but she doesn't feel the same about him and is more compelled toward Nate. It is possible that she is one of his three girlfriends (alongside Kelly, Angie, and formerly, Trudy). Kelly Kelly was Nate Wright's ex-girlfriend. Nate met Kelly at a soccer camp during the summertime. The reason why Nate dumped Kelly was because Nate has had a crush on a girl, Jenny Jenkins, for three (or five) years, and even though she despises Nate, Nate wanted to ask her out about the 100th time. Nate broke up with Kelly by writing on the back of a detention slip, thus making Kelly furious. Kelly has not been seen since Nate broke up with her. Angie Angie was one of Nate's girlfriends whom he met in summer school. They dated from 14 July 1997 to 12 February 1998. Angie eventually dumped him for Dan LaBreque according to Nate. Angie also ran against Nate for class president. More About Nate Wright Nate Wright is the main protagonist of the "Big Nate" book series and comic strips, as well as Poptropica's Big Nate Island. He is a sixth grader at P.S. 38, and he is also a comic genius, chess whiz, an amazing sportsman and a talented musician, among other things. Nate insists that he is destined for greatness and that Jenny, a girl in his school who he has a crush on, will fall in love with him one day. He is best known for causing mayhem, awkward moments, and every prank day at his school, he pulls off the most insane pranks of all. His locker is a dump, but other kids mistake valuable items inside for junk. His best friend is Francis, and his 1A best friend is Teddy. His least favorite teacher (and person) in the world is Mrs. Godfrey. He is often a caddy for his dad, who is the worst golf player ever. Category:Relationships Category:Nate Wright Category:Articles created by Beethoven4ever